Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by alicia.brock.129
Summary: Okay first story about how Bakugan Battle Brawlers begin like how the made the rules and how they all meet will kind of anyway. It's going to be based on Anime kind of but from my OCs point of view. Anyway thank you for taking you time to read this. I hope it's to your liking. T just to be safe on side I don't think it will be but you never know. Maybe a little humor but who knows.
1. New Start Chapter 1

**Me: *glooms* okay that last one was bad…**

**Shiori: Hey Alicia what's wrong sweetie?**

**Me: I made a few mistakes on the last chapter.**

**Shiori: Will can't you edit it?**

**Me: That's the problem I don't how to do that yet on Fanfiction. My grammar was never the best to begin with either *sighs*. **

**Shiori: Well at least you know that you made a mistake and well try better next right?**

**Me: Right thank you Mrs. Kazami.**

**Shiori: You're welcome. So let's get things started shall we?**

**Me: Beautiful ladies first…* notices something and glares to the right side***

**Shiori: Aww that's sweet of you *a-ahem* .129 doesn't own Bakugan just the OC. Also a shout out to our first reviewer StarWars1998 thank you for Favorite, follow, and advice. Uhm Alicia why are glaring to the right side like that?**

**Me: *keeps glaring to the right* someone is trying to spoil the story again.**

**Shiori: Dan again. Do you want me to take care of him?**

**Me: Please and thank you.**

**Shiori: Bye hon. *walks to the right side***

**Me: Bye Any-**

**Dan: OWWWWW I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! JUST EASY WITH MY EAR OWWW!**

**Me: haha Poor Dan. He never learns does he? Though he is fun to pick on and if you guys haven't figured it out yet I'm kind of a sadist so yeah. Anyway I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers just the OC. So off to the story. Bye guys! **

\- In an unknown world-

"You want to build a sand castle?" said a seven year old girl with long, straight, blonde hair that touch her shoulders, and bangs that touch her blonde eyebrows. Has green hazel eyes kind of like shaped cat but an inch or two bigger. Wearing a knee length long pinkish brown dress with red daisies on it and wears a straw yellow hat with a pink ribbon and red tulip on it. Also wearing violet slip on shoes. Getting down on her knees in the sandbox and starts building a castle. She is with another seven year old girl and an eleven year old. The other seven year girl has short orange hair and bangs that want to her orange eyebrows. Has blue eyes shaped the same way as the blonde girl. Wearing blue dress with pink roses it and wearing pink buckle shoes. The eleven year old boy has pink wavy hair and bangs that go to his eyebrows. Has iris blue eyes shaped the same way as the girls. Wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black motifs and white pants and wears black leather shoes.

They were in a park that's next a forest. The park has a sand box that's 8 ft. in height and 7 ft. length. There was also a plastic yellow slide and to the left green swings. The two girls love the swings cause then the boy helped with little push them to get them going. There was also a monkey bars but the blonde haired had a bad fall from playing there and is too scared to try again so they don't go near there anymore. There also two benches on the right side of the sandbox and the forest is to the left.

The boy and the orange hair girl are siblings and the blonde haired girl is there friend that they with. Most of the time she plays with the orange haired girl when she isn't in school and when the orange haired girl is at school she plays with boy when he comes back from school cause he gets out early like word games, games cards, puzzles, and hangman. He also helps with her homework, studies and sometimes teaches her about computers. The blonde haired girl was pretty smart for age, also strong and can give a very scary glare both of which the boy learn the hard way. When he made fun of her when she fall off the monkey bars and she is also homeschooled the reason for it is because she was almost kidnapped three times and after that his dad and her guardian decided to homeschool her to keep her safe. They come here to play when the siblings dad come home and go to his office to start his work.

"Yea after this we can play hide-and-seek" said the orange girl who got on her knees to and started help build the sand castle. "Just try to find better hiding spot then last pleaseee?" said blonde haired girl. At that the orange haired girl stopped on what she was doing and glared at her and said "Heeeey you just got lucky that time that's all." "I'm not sure if you call being found on the same spot tens times in a row is not what I call "lucky" and Alicia if we can't within an hour please come out of hiding. Cause I almost had to call dad the last time." Said the boy setting on one of the benches with a black hard cover book that was about computers. "Kay" said Alicia "Heeeey this park and forest are big. And nooo one told you to keep count big brother!" Said the orange haired girl turning her glaring from the blonde to her brother "even so it still happened though and the day before that as well." Said the boy with a smirk his face who was unfazed by her cute glare "Humph!" said the orange haired then turned face down and started to work on the sand castle again. "Haha" said Alicia she stopped on what she was doing to glance at the orange haired girl who now pouting. 'She is so cute when she is angry. That's one of the reasons why we pick on her so much' thought Alicia and started working again.

'Help…' said a female voice "Huh?" said Alicia who stopped on what she was doing and glance to see who said that but no one was there. Then she looked at the two siblings and they looked like they didn't it. 'I guess it was just my imagination then' thought Alicia and was about to start on the castle again. 'Help me…please…help…' said the voice 'Oookay now I know I didn't imagine it that time' thought Alicia and glanced around again 'but where is it coming from though?' Alicia thought 'Over…here…' said the voice. Still glancing around and again no one was there. Then Alicia thought who was a little annoyed now 'Okay you need you need to give me more than just over here if you want me to help you. Okay there's no way she can-' then the voice said 'in…the forest…please…help…' Then Alicia looked to left towards the forest 'okay usually a voice that no can hear but you and that she telling you to go in a dark forest is a bad sign but…she sounds hurt and in a lot of pain to…' *sigh* 'I must out of mind for doing this but oh well.' Thought Alicia then said "Keith?" Keith glances up from his book and says "Yesss?" "I think I saw something over..." pointing towards the forest "can I take a look to saw what it is? I'll be back in few okay?" said Alicia Then Keith had a stern look on his face with his right eyebrow raised. Even the orange haired girl stopped what she was doing to and looked at Alicia and a give same as Keith had. 'Okay even I know it's dumb so no need for you to both look at me like that' thought Alicia "Pleaseeee?" said Alicia trying to sound a cute as possible while forcing a smile though it liked strained then Keith said " *sighs* alright but come right back okay?" To that she smiled "Kay!" Then looked at the orange haired looked with worried look on her face "Mira I'll be okay" said Alicia she still looked worried then Alicia reach for right give a small squeeze and smiled a serene and said "Mira after I get back let's play hide-and-seek and I'll be the one this time hide okay?" To Mira smiled and said "okay but be back in a few." "Okay." Said Alicia getting up and walking the forest then disappearing from view.

-Twenty times later-

Keith's POV

'She's gone while I hope ok-'I think that until "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEITH! MIRA! H-HELP M-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" that scream startled me so much that I dropped my book and fall of bench. Mira fall forward on the now crashed sand castle. Then everything stopped for a second then unstopped I started to say "W-what the heck was-"*thud* *thump* to that sound both Mira and I were ghostly pale and eyes widened with horror. I thought 'that sounded like a person got on their knees then fall to the ground the only person went in forest is…..Oh please no…nononnonono! NO!' Mira must have thought same thing cause she got up and running the forest "MIRA!" I said to her getting up from the grass but before we could a step farther a blinding light followed by a male voice screaming "GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then the light faded. Both of them had put their hands there down that had up shielding their eyes blinked a few times to get the spots off their eyes. Then started running to the forest hoping and praying that Alicia was okay but instead of her there was a small puddle of blood and a straw hat Alicia was wearing. Mira got on her hands and knees and started crying. It took me a few minutes to snap out of it then kneeled down and put both hands Mira shaking shoulders then I said "Mira she's going to be okay." Mira stopped shaking then looked at her with tear stained face and said "W-what makes you say that?" Then pointed to small puddle of blood "see how small that puddle is that means it's not a major injury. Also I think that was light most on her side." "What makes you say that?" said Mira "Because there was a man was screaming so that light hurt him so that must mean it's on her side" I said 'I hope' I thought lastly to myself. "Mira we need to get out of here and tell gramps what happened alright?" Mira only nodded I held out my hand to her help up and walked out of the forest and park. They were walking on a road that lead to Gal's Café then I thought of something then told "Mira it might be best if we don't tell dad because I don't think he'll believe us if do. Let's not tell him okay?" "Okay." Said Mira. They saw a white sign that had red words that said Gal's Café. Outside had a red roof and building was white It was 6pm so he still open now. Inside was white walls, brown wood floor, booths that black cushions on them, the counter was black on the front had had bar chairs with black cushions on them to. They both sat on chairs in front of the counter waiting on Gal to tell him what happened. While waiting I thought 'where ever you are Alicia. I hope you're okay.'

-On earth-

Shiori's POV

I'm in the park with Miyoko's talking about yoga and how I should start doing to more for inner peace or something like that. While she is talking glance to my left toward where our sons are playing thinking how father wants Shun to be ninja champion she told him to wait until he's older than he can try to see if he likes it or not. But I doubt father will ever give up after all he was always so stubborn but deep down he cares for Shun he just has a hard way showing.

Then I see shine the corner of my eye "Huh?" and I turn to the left not to our sons this time but the forest. Miyoko notices this and ask "Shiori is something wrong?" I say "I thought saw-AHH?!" the next thing I know were shielding our eyes to a blinding white then it fades away. "W-what was that?" I ask Miyoko says "I don't know." Then we to the run to our sons Miyoko and I ask at the same time "Shun and Dan are you alright?" Shun and Dan said "were okay." I sigh in relief at that 'help' said a female voice. I look at the left toward the forest 'please help' said the voice again. Then I said "Miyoko look after Shun." "Huh Shiori?!" said Miyoko "MOM?!" said Shun I run towards forest disappear from sight.

"Gah this this skirt is so hard to in run. Why didn't I wear pants like Miyoko? Well least I'm wearing black sneakers.' I thought I'm wearing a long ankle length skirt the color is light green. On the top I'm wearing pink V-neck with shirt with a light brown short sleeved shirt under it. I'm also wear a yellow jacket and to finish it I'm also wearing long pink sarong was tied my side right and cover my left side. When I got to the clear I put hands to my knees because I was out of breath 'I need to work out more.' Thought I then looked up and my blue eyes widened before me was kid around Shun's age long straight, blonde hair that touch her shoulders. She's wearing a knee length long pinkish brown dress and wearing violet slip on shoes. She was face down on the grass her skin was pale. "Are you alright?!" I asked walking toward then when reached I got down on my knees and grabbed her shoulders turned around right side up slowly. *grasp* the girl had stab wound on her stomach it was not to deep but is serious and her hands had deep red scratches all over probably from holding a blade that give her that injury. But I need to stop the bleeding I used my pink sarong and warped it around the girl and tied into not. Now let I need to get her pulse to see how bad it is. I put index and middle finger to her neck (don't use thumb if they told you to do it then they don't what they're doing.) then push upwards a little and barely a felt a pulse and it was weak. 'What I'm supposed to do now?!' I thought "Do you want to help this girl?" asked a voice I looked up there was some kind of white ball that had a head, arms, legs, wings, and tail. "Who are you?" I asked "I am Wavern. A Bakugan." "Bakugan?" I said with my tilted to right. "Yes one of many. But more importantly do you want to save Alicia?" Wavern asked "Y-yes I do." I said "then hold Alicia's hand in yours." Said Wavern I hold her left hand in my right hand "Okay now what?" I asked "Now I give some of your energy to her. Since I'm the Infinity Core it will be easy for me do it this way." Answered Wavern Then Wavern was glowing I felt a small shot of energy come out me. Then Wavern stopped glowing then said "It is done" I looked at Alicia and was surprised dirty brown hair with black like my at the ends and small black highlights. "She'll live but she's not out of the woods yet. Her injuries that need to be taken care of. Thank you for your help." "No I should be thanking you so thank you for helping me" I said with a serene smile.

"Haha you're a strange human…hmmm…there is a favor that must of you well you listen to my request?" Wavern asked then I answered "Yes If there's any way I can help you Wavern then please let me help." "Very well then." Then she glowed again and a card dropped onto my lap and a Bakugan popped out Wavern stopped glowing then said "that is Skyress a Venus Bakugan. I want you to after her until you find a bawler worthy of her." Then Skyress jumps out of her ball from and said "My name is Skyress it's a pleasure to meet you." I said "It's nice to meet you Skyress. I'm Shiori." Then I looked at Wavern "I'll take good care her until a good brawler comes around." "Thank you and I must go now Farwell Shiori and Skyress." Wavern starts glowing Skyress and I say "Bye and Farwell" then Wavern glows more brightly then vanishes. After that I put Skyress and her card in my pink purse that I had with me. Then I carried Alicia princess style back to the park. "Miyoko get the kids in the car! We need to get a hospital now!" I said running up and past her towards where the cars are parked. I think 'the one time I need a car don't have one?! Walking is nice and all but not when things like this happen!' "Huh?! Wait slow down I don't get what are you trying to say!" Miyoko asked while running towards her parked dark blue jeep with Shiori waiting the front it. "What you mean we need to get to the hosp-Oh my…"Miyoko saw Alicia and I looked at Alicia then at Miyoko with a worried look and said "Please Miyoko I'll answer questions later just-"Miyoko said "Dan and Shun get the jeep. We need to hospital." "Okay" they say at the same time and got in on the left side then buckled up. While I got Alicia on the right and buckled her up. She felt her skin it was a little cold so I took off my jacket and put it on her to keep her warm. Then I got in the in front passenger seat while Miyoko got in the divers seat and started the jeep then backed turned left and then drove away. "Mom is the kid going to be okay? She doesn't look to good." Said Dan who was seating the center of the row of seat behind Shun and the girl. "That's why we're going to a hospital to get her some help. She'll be okay once she gets there." Said Miyoko "Well at least she's breathing." Shun was seating the right of her one seat away. "How can tell that Shun? "Asked Dan "Her chest is moving up and down so that means she's breathing." Said Shun "Ooooh" said Dan then they got to a hospital called Saint Hope and got the help Alicia needed.

-3 months later-

Shun's POV

It's been a few months now. My mom and I see Alicia almost every day when we can. Sometimes we come with Mrs. Kuso and Dan. While Mom talks with Mrs. Kuso outside of the room Alicia staying in. While they were talking Dan and I go in her room (when were allowed to) and took the two seats in front of her bed and talked to her so she won't be lonely. The nurse said it would be good to talk her so she knows she's not alone or something like that. We talked about school, what we played today, what fight about this week, and we also talked about Runo to. Dan said it would be good for her to have a female friend. I'm hoping that goes well with her and Runo because she is a bit of a tomboy but is nice so I think Alicia will like her. Now I'm alone with Alicia who is wearing a green hospital gown with her tied back in a low ponytail. I also have no idea what to talk about it's usually Dan who does all the talking and I just full in the blanks. Then I have an idea 'Oh I should tell her about my mom, grandpa, and Dan and Runo's parents. She doesn't know a thing about them yet.' Then I started talking about my mom and how she found her, then about Mr. and Mrs. Kuso, and then Mr. and Mrs. Misaki. "Okay now to talk about grandpa. Uhmmm he's grumpy and fussy and always wants me to be a ninja champion but I feel like there's more for me out there. I just don't what but he'll never listen he's way to stubborn…" like the past three months mom arguing with him about something I'm not sure about what though. "…uh…uhm…" groaned Alicia "?! MOM ALICIA WAKING UP!" Shun shouted "WHAT?!" said Mom running to Alicia's bed. "…uh…gah…" grunted Alicia and slowly open her eyes and blinked a few times then looked around the room she has dark green hazel eyes with blue in the outer end it's hard to tell though and she doesn't have pupils. Then looked at us and asked "W-who are you?" "My name is Shiori Kazami and this is my son Shun" said mom "hey there" said Shun "Then you're the one who helped me. Thanks for that." Alicia said looking at my mom "Your welcome. I'm guessing Shun told you then right?" said mom and Alicia nodded "Do you remember anything about how that happen or anything about where you're from?" Asked mom "No. I don't remember how that happened or where I'm from. In fact I don't remember anything except for my first name and birthday." Alicia said sadly "Well in that case you can live with us!" said mom "Eh?" Alicia and I said at the same time. "I talked both to my father and the lady from adoption center and they Sayed it would be fine if you lived with me. I even filled out all papers so you can live with us if you want to." Alicia got up and was now in a setting position and looked at my mom and said "are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble." "Why it's no trouble at all. We love it if you stayed with us right Shun?" said mom "Yeah!" said Shun smiling brightly "Alright then… I accept. It will be a pleasure to still with you Mrs. Kazami." Said Alicia "Oh no the pleasure will be all my. Also I would be happy if you called me mom your family now might will start acting like one okay?" said mom "okay then m-mom." Said Alicia. Mom said "KYAAA!" then hugged her "I always wanted a daughter and now I have." Then mom let go. "Ooooh your love my house but we don't have a room ready yet so you're going to be sleeping with me until it's done. Also I'm going to have get you clothes and shoes to. Oh! We better getting going Shun. Visiting hours are almost up." Said mom "Okay bye sis." Said Shun Alicia's eyes widened at that but next she smile and said while waving "bye brother! Bye mom!" "Bye sweetie you tomorrow." Said mom waving.

Alicia's POV

Then they were out of the door. I stopped waving and look at my hands that were now small scares. To think within a week she'll have a family and maybe make friends to. And now I'm lying down on the bed then closing my eyes for sleep to come. For next week a fresh start to new beginnings.

**Me: Finalllly doneee~~ *phew* that took a while.**

**Dan: Wow not bad let's hope the readers** **like it to.**

**Me: No kidding also to those who were wondering why didn't have Wavern heal OC. Will that's cause for reasons Wavern didn't have enough energy heal her. Teleporting Skyress was easier cause she was at a world Wavern been to. To why so has core earlier Naga tried to get the Silent Core but failed to get so now Wavern has the Infinity Core.**

**Dan: Okay so teleporting to worlds that Wavern's never been takes a lot of energy.**

**Me: That's Right Dan. Also I'll be holding a contest drawing on What the 12 year old OC looks like because I need a drawing for my OC and I'm not good at drawing people.**

**Dan: So she needs an image for her story. So put image down on pm to her account or review. You can also put link to the image is fine to. It has to be drawn by you though you can't be taking ideas from someone else because if you do she can't use it. So please try the best that you can alright?**

**Me: Thank you Dan. So I exampling what she looks like and her personality to you guys. She has long that stops at the middle of her back. Dirty blonde with black ends and small black highlights. Straight or curly it's your choice. You can style it with Shun's and Shiori's end hair style thing or leave the top of her head smooth it's your choice. Her eyes are shaped like Keith and Mira's in the Anime, Her eyebrows are like Mira's eyebrows.** **She has dark green hazel eyes with blue in the outer end (she has no** **pupils or she has them just the same colors as her eyes). Her skin tone is peach color with a small tan but not much of one. She is an earlier bloomer on her chest area so she be A cup. She has curve in her back like most girls have. She has Alice's figure in body shape. She has Runo's legs. She is tomboy. Cares for others more than herself (in other words puts herself in harm's way to help or save friend or family) She is like a wolf sometimes likes to be alone but when she's with Brawlers. She is somewhat talkative and well come out of her shell more as the story goes on. She is loyal to for friends and thinks of them as her family. When she tries to understand others she puts herself in their shoes. She is like a cheerleader and a big sister to the Brawlers. Also you don't ever want to get her seriously mad because she be pretty scary. Her attribute is Darkus. Clothes be must anything but has to shirt, jacket, and pants and shoes no sandals. Also the shirt has to be black shirt to show her attribute and no military stuff. These clothes well be her brawlers outfit. So that's pretty much it. I might have given to much detail but I wanted you guys to know what she's the main character the story. So it's only fair tell you she's like. So Dan what do you think? Do you like her so far?**

**Dan: I think she's going to be a pretty cool chick. So we better get going so bye guys!**

**Me: Bye!**


	2. Making Rules!:D Chapter 2

**Me: Okay I wanted to clear what might a whole lot of confusion. Right so Naga didn't get sucked because before he could get it near it Wavern got there to and beat Naga and sent back to the Pryus world. How he got there by himself there was a whole in that Pryus World. Naga was trying to force an entrance to the center. Then Wavern hit him back to Pryus world but Infinity core got to Wavern but after that she got it. So she stayed at the center so the worlds wouldn't be destroyed and as long as she wasn't gone to long then nothing bad would happen. She couldn't absorb the silent core because the fight with Naga made here weak. So this in chapter it will be his try but with help. Okay I hope that cleared some of the confusion. Also to chapter 1 on Wavern go to my Profile for the explanation on that.**

**Shun: Why didn't you explain it in the first chapter?**

**Dan: Because she didn't realize it until now. **

**Me: That's right Dan.**

**Shun: So can't you just edit that in the first chapter?**

**Me: -_- Do you want to be the author of this story Mr. Smart mouth?**

**Shun: '**** N-nope I'm good. **

**Dan: Haha Shun got told off. **

**Me: okay now that's taken care of. You guys want to wrap this up?**

**Dan and Shun: Sure**

**Dan: .129 doesn't own Bakugan.**

**Shun: Just the OCs. So we this makes the chapter better than the last one and please leave review so Alicia knows if she's doing good or bad and you don't need an account to put a review down and the drawing contest is still going. Okay Farwell guys hope you like the chapter.**

**Me and Dan: Bye guys!**

_11 years later at December _

"There I was standing there and then cards raining out of the sky, then one land on my hands then this ball came out of - " "Bakugan." said Alicia her head towards Shun's computer while facing her back away from it.

Shun's room has yellow walls and it Japanese like style just like everything else in grandpa house Shun and We started living with him when mom was sent to the hospital cause her illness.

"Huh?" said Dan "That ball is called Bakugan. That's what mom said anyways." Turning her head away from the Shun's computer.

"Ooooh so that's what they're called and uhmm is there something wrong?" Asked Dan "No. why you ask?" said Alicia "Well you seem kind of mad. Did something happen?" Dan asked again "Ask Shun. Since he's the one at fault here." Said Alicia "Shun can you fill me in here so I know what's go on?" asked Dan "*sigh* I didn't wake up when those cards came down." Said Shun who was a little annoyed. "I said I was sorry. So can please stop with the silent treatment?" Alicia answered "…"

Dan said "Hey how about we make a game out of these Bakugan. Alicia and Shun can help me make the rules. Alicia be the first invite people to join after we get all the rules down. Does that sound okay with you, Alicia?" "That does make me feel a little better but Shun next something like this happens again and I'm asleep please wake me up okay?" ask Alicia "Fair enough anyway do we make the rules now or invite people over first to website we found first? Also I think I'll should write down the rules so we don't forgot alright?'" said Shun "Okay" said Dan and Alicia "let's do the rules first that we it won't be too confusing later on." Said Alicia "Sure thing. Ladies first." said Dan

"Thank you. Hmm In order to win the game you have to win three gate card. The first to win three gate card wins." Said Alicia "That sound fair." Said Dan "Takes less time to cause wants a never ending game." Said Shun

"When two of your Bakugan that you own on same card. That's a double stand and you can take the gate card or if you have another you card the field you can move the bakugan to that card." Said Alicia "Haha I like sound of that makes things more inserting." Said Dan "It's kind of like a test of luck." Said Shun

"If you have three staying on a card and you don't any to throw you can to a choose one to stay and if that stay is successful on your next turn you won that gate card." "That would tough to pull off and if you do need a plan on how to do that or hope your opponent is be bad at throwing" said Shun "Okay guys your next." Said Alicia

-Few hours later-

"Okay got the rules down now to invite people over. Alicia do you have anyone that comes mind that might want play or like Bakugan?" ask Dan "Actually yeah I might give a sec." said Alicia Then she goes to her that's next to Shun's room. The wall a light blue, bookshelf that's Japanese style. Two sets of bedroom dressers, a bed (normal style), closet, 2 desks that are pushed together with drawers and her black colored computer. She goes to the desk the right and turns her computer on and goes to the chat where Shun and Dan are at.

"Hi guys!" said Alicia "Whoa!" said Dan and Shun "sorry I thought it would be easier to the rest of this from here." Said Alicia "Okay so I'm inviting people over now….and there. It might take while though so while were waiting. What attribute you guys are going for?" asked Alicia

"I'm going for Pryus!" said Dan with his chest puff up proudly with his arms crossed over chest. "Pft hahahahaha" said Alicia and Shun "Hey! What's so funny about that?!" said Dan who was a little mad that we laughed at him. "I-I-it's not t-that hahahaha!" said Alicia "g-give u-us a second Dan hahahahaha!" said Shun. After a while they stopped laughing "okay now can you tell what the heck was so funny about me choosing Pryus?" said Dan who now really annoyed. "It's not that we found it funny Dan." Said Shun "What we found was funny is that we knew that you were going to pick that attribute." Said Alicia "And act that way. That's the reason that we were laughing." Said Shun "Okay I can see how that would be funny but I'm not that predictably am I?" asked Dan "well we have been friends for a while now." said Alicia

"That's true but never mind that. What about you Shun? What attribute are you going are?" asked Dan "Ventus." Said Shun "Yes knew you were going to for that!" said Dan "I figured as much." said Alicia

"Okay Alicia. What attribute are you going to pick?" asked Shun "I'm going for Darkus." Said Alicia "WHAT?!" said Dan who almost fell over. And Shun with shocked look like someone slapped him in the face. "What? Is it that surprising?" ask Alicia "Will know not really but I thought you go for Aquos, Ventus or Haos. I never thought you pick Darkus." Said Dan "Same here. What made you pick Darkus?" asked Shun "Will it's mysterious. Which is kind of like me and I thought it was a pretty cool attribute." Said Alicia "When you put it that way. I can see that yeah."

Then people more people show up on the computer. "Oh there here. Hi guys." Said Alicia "hey" said the four newcomers "Why don't we get things started and introduce ourselves. My name is Alicia Kazami." "Wait Alicia?!" Said the girl with blue pigtails "eh?" said Alicia "Remember we used to play at the park when were kids." Said Runo "hmmm…Wait Runo?!" said Alicia "Yep that's me. Runo Misaki." "Man you changed a lot I barley recognized you. " Said Alicia "Same here. I wouldn't have known it was you if you hadn't said your name." said Runo "we have some catching up to do later. After we get things here done alright?" said Alicia "okay." Said Runo

"Okay now that there let's continue with the introductions. I'm Dan Kuso." Said Dan "My name is Shun Kazami." said Shun "My name is Alice Gehabich. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Said Alice "Hello and my name is Marucho Marukura. It's nice to meet you guys." Said Marucho "Hi guys! I'm name is Julie Makimoto." Said Julie.

"Okay now that's done we should put down what attribute were going for." Said Shun. We put done our attributes. Runo is Haos, Marucho is Aquos, and Julie is Subterra, while Alice is clear. "Huh Alice you aren't put your attribute down?" asked Alicia "Oh I don't play bakugan but I do like them though and I'll try to know more about them so I can help you guys. That's going to be a problem is it?" Said Alice "That's okay you don't have to play Bakugan for you to be here. If you like Bakugan that's more than enough." Said Dan "When you learn more about Bakugan I would like to hear about on them Alice" asked Shun "I would like to ask some things as will." Said Runo "And also would to some things on too. If it's okay with you Alice?" said Alicia "Sure. I don't mind at all." Said Alice

"Okay so now we got that done. I hope you guys don't mind but the three of us made up some rules before you guys got here." Said Dan "I don't mind at all." Said Julie "That's fine with me." Said Alice "I'm okay with It." said Runo "Its fine but how did you manage that?" asked Marucho "We each took turns on making the rules up and the other two would judge if it was good or not." Said Shun "It was pretty fun to be honest. Anyway were going to tell you the rules and if you guys like them. Tell us if you want change or add more to the rules." said Alicia then she explained the rules. "Nope. There good." said Runo and Julie "No. There fine as they are." Said Alice and Marucho

"Okay now that's all done. Do guys want invite some more people to join?" asked Dan "I have a few friends that might to join." Said Shun "Same here." Replied Runo, Julie, Marucho and Alice "Okay than let's invite them over. Also I'll put the rules down in the website you we don't have tell them every time some shows up." Said Alicia "Good idea while you do that we'll be inviting more friends over." Replied Dan, "Got it." Said Alicia

_Few hours later_

"Okay that should be good for now." Said Dan "We better call it a night it's getting late." Said Alice "Yeah she's right. I need to catch up on some beauty sleep so bye!" replied Julie "I need to be going as well. So bye for now." Said Marucho "Okay. I better call it a night to but Alicia since we made up the rules how about we test out with our bakugan tomorrow?" asked Dan while leaning back in his chair. "That would be great but…"replied Alicia "What?" ask Dan "None of us have Bakugan so how am I supposed to play?" asked Alicia "Yeah. She does have a point Dan." Replied Shun "Oh don't worry you'll have Bakugan alright." Replied Dan while typing something down "here is a map to this area where a store has them. On your first visit you get they'll give you three Bakugan of the attribute you choice for free." Dan "Well that's a nice deal." Said Alicia "Well since Bakugan showed up for a few weeks so it's understandable to do that." Replied Shun "Okay see you there Dan." Said Alicia "Bye." Said Dan and log off. "Okay so Alicia let's do that catching up we're telling about." Stated Runo "Haha Okay Runo. Shun you want to join?" Asked Alicia "No sis. I think I'll turn in to. After I get some training done." Said Shun "*sigh* Big broooo you don't have to do ninja training every second of the hour take a break, nap, or something or than ninja training. Also you're coming with Dan and me. You need to do something or than ninja training for once." Said Alicia "B-but grandpa-"said Shun "Don't but grandpa me Shun!" said Alicia pointing at the screen. "If he has a problem with it then he'll have to take it up with me. Like it or not you're coming with us because it's for your own good! Got it?" said Alicia with her tilted to right while winking with her right eye. "Yes sis…" said Shun with his head hanging down in defeat. "Thank you big bro! See ya tomorrow!" said Alicia while waving her right hand. "Alright bye." Said Shun then left the chat room. "Alright Runo. We got some catching up to do!" asked Alicia "Uhmm…" said Alice shifting nervously. "What is it Alice?" asked Runo "I like to get to know the two of you a little better. So do you mind if I join to?" asked Alice "Of course we would love you to join! Right Runo?" asked Alicia "Heck Yeah! It's more fun with more people than just two of us so sure you can Alice. Also you can tell us more about yourself to if you want." Said Runo "Alright. Thank you guys." Said Alice "Alright. I'll go first or do you want to Alice or Alicia?" asked Runo "No. You can go first." Said Alice "Yeah it's better to get more funny stories out of the way first." Said Alicia "Alright. I'll do my best to not let you guys down!" said Runo. Alicia talked to Runo and Alice almost the whole night away about their daily lives, friends have, school, etc. Then she went to bed exited for tomorrow.

**Me: *phew* signed, sealed, and delivered! Also I'm still alive and not dead!**

**Dan: That took a while. **

**Me: Yeah sorry things happen and what not.**

**Shun: Well at least you didn't give up on the story.**

**Me: Nope and not plaining to!**

**Dan that's good hear. :D**

**Me: Anyway I'm working on a second story, and I'm a student so this on will come in late but I'll do what I can. Sooo don't give up on me! _ Anyway that's about here's preview for the next chapter.**

"Whoa!" Alicia with arms over her eyes shielding them from the blinding light. Then a Darkus Bakugan came out of nowhere. "A Bakugan?" said Alicia wide eyed then bend down to pick it up it up and placed it on the palm of her hand. "Never seen this one before." Said Alicia then it open by itself "whoa!" said Alicia who almost fell over in surprise, "where am I?" asked the Darkus Bakugan who look like a dragonoid but not quite.


	3. WWWWWHHHHYYY MMMMEEEEE T-T!

*sighs* Hi guys! Your probably wonder why haven't updated on bakugan or anything else. There's a reason for that. While I was working on Bakugan my computer decide to say HECK YOU! and go black on me. I turned off and on still black took the battery out and in start it up still black. And there's nothing wrong with the internet because my dad's computer is up and going. So I'm getting a new battery and charger. I doubt that's the problem, though. And this thing all the writing data I written on it was on that computer. Put some of the stuff I did on not the new stuff I put in. So I'm going to have rewrite the stuff allover again. But hopefully I can solve my problem before it comes to that.


	4. Go to the Bakugan store Chapter 3

**(this description was last year. So no job.)**  
**Me: Hi guys!~~ Sorry for the wait the long wait.**

**Dan: I was going to waste away being forgotten.**

**Shun: she said in the last chapter that she not giving up on the story it's busy finding a job or not motivated into writing one right now. Oh by the way congratulations getting a job.**

**Dan: Ehh?! When did that happen?!**

**Me: Thursday and thanks, Shun. I told you guys about yesterday weren't you listening?**

**Dan: uhhhh...**

**Shun: He was probably thinking about bakugan.**

**Me: Yeah that's sound like him.**

**Dan: grrrr..I was to listening!**

**Me: oh yeah then where do I work then?**

**Dan: That's easy it's- *shun covered Dan's mouth*hump muup?!**

**Shun: We're not supposed to say its genius. If you "were listing" you would have to know that. *Shun uncovers Dan's mouth***

**Dan: pah Ooooh right forgot about that. Anyway, congratulations Alicia.**

**Me: Thanks, Dan. I also decide to draw my character since 1. You can't pictures to review or PMS I have tried once it doesn't work. 2. you can't put website links without breaking it down tried once before but you can't do it. Sorry, I'm a beginner so I'll make mistakes on here. I kinda put my foot in my mouth sometimes sorry If I made anyone mad about what I said earlier. So the contest is now over. Anyway let's get things rolling, shall we?**

**Dan: Alicia doesn't own Bakugan.**

**Shun: Just the OCs.**

Me:Bye guys!

Alicia got up and changed from her PJ's. Put on her clothes for the day and she left the room and went to Shun's door *knock* *knock* "Big bro get ready to go!" said Alicia and went to the kitchen since it's her turn to make **(her grandpa, Shun, and her takes turn making breakfast)** breakfast she made 3 french toast, 2 omelets, fried eggs, 2 pieces of bacon, 1 orange juice, 1 diet mountain dew, 1 veggie juice. She laid out the fried eggs, french toast, veggie juice on the upper left side of the table there big square brown table if you want to you fit six people on it but the but since there only three people in the house so three seats, french toast, 2 pieces of bacon, 1 omelet, orange juice on the upper right side of the table, french toast, 1 omelet, 1 diet mountain dew on the lower right side of the table.

"Guys breakfast is ready!" shouted Alicia while seated at lower right and started eating. But fault like she forgot something but wasn't sure what it was when Grandpa came down and tried to seat where orange juice was. Gramps stay with us sometimes so mom wouldn't push herself. **(decide to chance to this indeed cause when Shun moved in with Gramps he stopped playing bakugan so it makes more sense this way it well be changed in ch.2 when I got around to it.)** "your food is on the left side." said Alicia "B-but, " said Grandpa, " said you need drink veggie once a day." stated Alicia "Humph Levin doesn't know what he's talking about," said Grandpa

"Oooh, so you think you know more Levin how has a doctor's degree medicine and has been a doctor for 7 years? Alright then next anyone of us has a major injury well go to you to get it fixed then," said Alicia

He wants to his seat and started eating while grumbling **(hahaha not many can win argument against Shun's gramps when he's being stubborn. Alicia is only few who can.)** 'I know I'm forgetting something but I'm not sure what.' thought Alicia. Then we heard footsteps which made reminded on what I forgot and nervous at the same time. 'crap I forgot to check on Shun again!' thought Alicia and she looked at gramps hoping he remembered to check on him but judging by the look gramps was giving her he forgot as well. Both of us looked at the entrance the stairs fearing the worst but thankfully it didn't happen Shun came down and seat at the last open seat. On clothes, the only thing I would be off about Shun would be he didn't tie his up like he usually does. Will to began with Shun isn't a morning person and when he getting ready he'll fall right to sleep even when he's putting a shirt on! **(And how do you know this? If you don't mind me asking) **And know that well I kind of had honor see this myself.** (not sure if you call that honor. But you don't plan accidents whatever.)** walked into he's after knocking and he was sleep while his shirt was on his shoulders and thankfully he had his pants and underwear on. At least his hope did though I wouldn't about it. Anyway after gramps and me made sure to see if he got ready and but thankfully it didn't turn for worse but we need to be more carefully from now on which by looking at gramps thought the same thing. **(Hehe I thought I make it inserting to make one the best brawlers have few faults.)**

So we finished eating then Gramps said: "Okay Shun time to start training." **(Uh-oh, this isn't going end well.)** "Sorry, Gramps but Shun going with me today. Besides he trained a lot you might work him through the night if I hadn't said anything," said Alicia before could say anything. "But he needs to train hard if he wants to be the best ninja out there." said Gramps** (so working Shun to death makes him the best? Also do even get paid for that?)** "He needs to take a break every once in a while. And coming with wither you like it or not alright?" said Alicia "grumble grumble" said gramps with that Alicia get up and went to the kitchen to breakfast for mom scrambled eggs, french toast, bacon, fruit juice and in a on a plate then a tray and took it up to her room. "here's breakfast mom." said Alicia "Thanks sweetie but I could have done it myself." said mom "The last time you said that you ended up fainting. Mom, you need to see a doctor." said Alicia "No honey. I'm fine." said mom "Mom your not fine you get dizzy when you do clean, laundry, or cooking and a few days ago you ended up fainting." said Alicia "Alright I'll see Dr. Creek later." said mom "And when that when it's too late? Please, mom, you need help pleeaasssee." said Alicia "All right. I'll have dad call and have him come here." said mom "Thank you. Thank so much." said Alicia hugging mom.

"Now I better get going,too," said Alicia "Where are you going off to?" asked mom "Some store that sells bakugan." said Alicia "Well that sounds interesting. I hope fun." said mom "I well. Bye and I love you mom." said Alicia hugging and kissing her bye. "Bye and love you too sweetie." said mom

She left mom's room almost knocking over Shun in the purpose. "Whoa, Hi big bro going to say bye to mom?" asked Alicia "Yes." said Shun "Alright, then," said Alicia and moved out of the way. Then Shun when into mom's room. 'Oh right. Almost forgot.' Alicia and went up her room then, went the closet to get out her hat and put it on then went to her computer printed out the map Dan give them and put it in her pants pocket then went in Shun's room to get his hat. Then went to the front Shun was putting his shoes on. Alicia couldn't miss this golden chance sneak behind then tackled him and put his on in the progress then tickled him. "Whoa! Ahahahaha O-okay hahaha okay! I-i g-give hahaha I give!" said Shun then she stopped and put her shoes on. "I forgot to tie up my hair?" asked Shun noting the hat he's now wearing. "Yes but we don't have time for that and you look great with it up or down so don't worry about it." said Alicia "Alright if you so and do you know where were going?" asked Shun "Yes, if this map is right we should get there around 20 or 30 minutes give or take." taking out a map from her pants pocket said Alicia "Okay were all set lets go," said Shun and they went out the door.

30 minutes later

"Okay this is the place were suppose to be. Now, we need to wait for Dan." said Shun leaning against a stone wall, "He'll probably be here in a few minutes." Alicia said and went seat on the wooden beach next to Shun. *a few minutes later.* "Hi guy!" said Dan "Hi Dan," said Shun and Alicia. "Okay, we're all so let's go in." said going into the store and Shun and Alicia. **(I come with a drawing of this store and name later and I'll let you guys come up with OCs for the Store owners and his helpers. I think more fun for you guys if you were more in the story so I'll put what needed in the end of this chapter.)** "Welcome to - how can I help you?" asked the storekeeper. "Yeah, see these two new to Bakugan and-" Said Dan "Aaaaah, I get all have just what be right back." the Storekeeper and went to the back. While waiting Alicia glanced **(give come with a map and description of store with OCs for the Store owners and his helpers. I think more fun for you guys if you were more in the story so I'll put what needed in the end of this chapter.)** "Welcome to - how can I help you?" asked the storekeeper. "Yeah, see these two new to Bakugan and-" Said Dan "Aaaaah, I get all have just what be right back." the Storekeeper and went to the back. While waiting Alicia glanced **(give come with a map and description of store later.)**

**Me:Okay stopping here cause 1. You need something after so long. 2. I want to put something here I'm stopping here. Okay, so I want you to come up with characters for the manager and store workers for this chapter so here the form!**

OC Form:  
Name:** (first and last name)**  
Looks: **(hair style and color, skin etc.)**  
Clothes: **(be sure put store uniform here as will and what you wear outside of the store as will.)**  
Personality: (** whatever you here BUT you have a good front for customers unless the crazy on you then free to tell to get out just don't hurt unless them they hurt you or female workers or customers then feel to kick there butts but do I outside if you can but will store will cover for it regardless this wouldn't happen in real life I think. )**  
Good or neutral side:** (why there no bad side cause 1. your main customers is Bakugan Brawlers if they find were bad guys your screwed!)**

Family:

Bio: **(background story on here and family business here too.)**

Etc: **( read the form and put whatever you forget to put right here.)**

**( I did this part yesterday on the 17th of may.) Please let this OC be your own making or just your own name but don't off someone else's characters so please come up with something let ideas flow! There no bad ideas will something there can be some and I'll have a little help from a friend of my so try to be creative as much you and don't overpower them either. Forgot about your name thing cause I'm not the one to talk. ':) Yeah that's what I mean when I say put my foot in my mouth again sorry. I wanted correct this for a while but I kept forgetting about I probably might end sounding mean without meaning to again really sorry about. I'll try to be more careful in the future but I can't make any promise either. Also, thank you guess for reading this it means a lot so again thank you! Lastly, the character is up on ****deviantart on username aliciabrock17 or on my blog and if you can't don't put www that might be what's keeping you from finding it.**  
**Dan: Happy birthday Alicia! Shun: Happy birthday Sis! (I'm his sister in a sense.)**  
**Girls: Happy birthday Alicia!**  
**Marucho: Happy birthday Alicia! (I know I spelled his name worked it going to be edited later.)**  
**Me: Gaaaaaaaaaaah!? Wh-what are you guy doing here?**  
**Shun: you a happy birthday, of course, Ryno: Now we got a party, gifts, chocolate and vanilla ice cream, and white cake, and pop in the back!**  
**Me: I'M GOING THERE RIGHT NOW SO BYE GUYS! *runs out to party full speed***  
**Dan: That got Alicia going.**  
**Shun: You can that again Oh and put the forms on the PM or the reviews. Either way on is fine.**  
**Me: GUYS!Get over here before I opening gifts without you! XD**  
**Dan: Alright were coming! So that's so bye guys!**  
**Everyone: Bye!~**


	5. I think I fixed it

Okay so I think I fixed whatever that was. I think it happened when I was Bolding some the draft on my Ipad cause this problem didn't happen my other story. So enjoy reading the chapter and sorry about that.


	6. AC 3 sometimes I think life hates me

12/1/16

Hi guys! So how we're Thanksgiving? My was good! But tomorrow my mom is going surgery for kidney or gal bladder or something. And I'm trying to find another job because I'm pretty much lay off at my other one. And December isn't our lucky year for family members. Because I already have two of my grandpas passed away on this month. So it's me worried about her. So that's why I haven't updated anything in fanfitction or here. I tried write something but I couldn't my ideas into words. So I mainly been playing Digimon Cyber Sleith to keep me distracted.


End file.
